Ivory Rose
by lil' n3ko
Summary: An ivory rose was placed in her hand. She looked at him sorrowfully. "I'll love you, always," he said. It was a sign of his endless love for her.


**Ivory Rose**

--

She saw him take something from his pocket. He placed it into her hands. She looked at the object with difficulty for her eyes were distorted by the tears in her eyes. It was a rose, a white rose to be exact. However, its whiteness was taken away by the crimson blood absorbed by the rose. She heard him gasp and he held her hand tight.

--

He felt the cold spring breeze pass through the strands of his ebony hair. He felt the cool morning dew from the grass under him moisten his pale hands. He loved the solitude. He closed his crimson eyes and listened to the breathtaking songs of the birds soaring high above him. He opened his eyes once again. A lush green bush caught his attention. He approached it. There, an ivory rose grew from one of its branches. He took it, and looked at it further. It was the only flower that bloomed during that time. But, it was also the most beautiful one he had ever seen. Its soft petals were embedded by the morning dew; and, it brightened with the sun's heavenly glory. This flower would make a girl happy, and he planned to give it to a certain auburn-haired girl. A smile crept into his lips when he remembered her. He loved her.

However, a dark aura began to approach him. He kept the flower in his pocket and looked behind him. There, stood a man in a mask. His eyes were crimson like his. An evil grin was found on his lips. He approached the fire caster and placed his long hands on his shoulder.

"You have a mission, my kuro neko," the man in the mask said. Natsume just kept silent. He was going to kill numerous people again. He heard the shouts, the groans, the screams, the gunshots echo in his ears. No, he didn't want to go that mission. He bowed his head in disagreement. He then heard Persona laugh in an evil manner. He knew that whatever plea he would do just to keep him from doing missions, he will still do them. He sighed, and followed the man in the mask before him.

There, he went in a dark and isolated place. It seemed there was no one there. A tall structure stood on that dark isolated place. He entered the building carefully. He slowly scanned the empty corridors of the place. There was no one there. Alas, a wretching pain then entered his body. Blood gushed from his chest. He was shot. He looked in front of him. He then saw a man pointing a gun towards him. The man laughed in victory. Natsume groaned in pain. He felt for his pocket in order to find something useful for him to beat that man. He then felt the soft textures of the rose. He remembered the brunette that he loved. He had to live. He took out his hand, and there, a bright orange fire appeared on it. He then threw it at the man before him. The man screamed in agony. Natsume then saw him burn. He was dead. He thought it was already his victory. However, numerous gunshots echoed across the room. He groaned in agony. _What will I do_, he thought.

In the vast land of the academy, there sat under the cherry blossom tree, a certain brunette. She enjoyed the sight of the cherry blossoms dancing with the spring wind. She saw the glory of the sun slowly fading away as the time passed. A vast orange sky dominated the day. It meant that darkness was already going to dawn the sky. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of nature playing its sonata. It was a happy tune. She then sent herself into a deep slumber. The time passed slowly, and darkness began to dominate the sky. She opened her eyes when she finally finished her sleep. It was silent. The silence scared her. She looked beside her, for an unfamiliar coolness was there. There was no one beside her. She thought about the fire caster's warmth. An eerie feeling began to envelope her. _Where is he_, she thought.

She then heard footsteps approach her. She brought her brown eyes towards the direction of the person approaching her. A dark silhouette was slowly coming towards her. She wanted to run from the figure. However, she felt herself being hypnotized by the person. As the figure slowly approached her, she then realized it was him, the fire caster she had been looking for. She gasped when she saw him. He was bathed in blood. She felt a tear rolling down her pale face. Why is he like this, she thought. She saw him collapse. He landed in her arms. She heard him groan in wretched agony. She brushed his ebony hair hoping it will relieve him of his pain. He touched her hand and looked at her with weak eyes. He groaned in pain again. Mikan didn't know what to do. She was helpless. She didn't know what was happening to him.

She saw him take something from his pocket. He placed it into her hands. She looked at the object with difficulty for her eyes were distorted by the tears in her eyes. It was a rose, a white rose to be exact. However, its whiteness was taken away by the crimson blood absorbed by the rose. She heard him gasp and he held her hand tight. He then began to speak.

"Mikan," he said. "It's a white rose. I sometimes don't believe in beliefs. But, I want you to know that, my love for you is endless. It is represented by that rose. I'm not staying here longer. But, always remember that I love you, and I always will."

She placed her finger on his lips to keep him from speaking more. She cried once more. She didn't know what to do. She then felt something go for her neck. She looked upon it, and it was his hand. He brought her closer. He placed his soft cold lips unto hers. She knew that she also loved him. She didn't want him to leave. She held him tight, hoping that he will not let go. She wanted him to stay with her always. However, it wasn't to be. She felt him release himself from her lips. She looked at him sorrowfully. He smiled faintly and said, "I'll love you, always." He breathed his last, and lay limply in her arms. He was gone. She called out his name, hoping that is still a little chance for him to live. She kissed him once again, hoping he will come back. But still, he lay motionless.

The days passed, and there she saw him inside the wooden coffin. She missed his warmth. She longed for him. She wished that she will hold him in her arms again. She continued to look at him who was motionlessly lying inside the coffin. She held on to the rose he gave her. She looked at it, remembering his last words: "I'll love you, always." She kissed its withered petals as she looked at him descended into the ground. She will no longer see him again. She fell on her knees, and weeped on the grass under her. A girl with ebony hair then went to her, and placed her in her arms. Mikan wept on her hoping that she went with Natsume.

"My life isn't complete without him. I wish I'll be dead soon. I still need him," she said as she continued to weep on Hotaru's chest. The inventor brushed her auburn strands hoping to keep her calm. She then placed her lavender eyes unto a figure approaching them. It was Otonashi. She came near to her ear.

"You have to watch out for her. Something is going to happen tonight," she said.

The night arrived. The inventor brought the brunette to her room. "Never get out of this room," she said. Mikan agreed. She left her in her room and proceeded to her own. When she entered, there she saw Ruka. She saw him place his sad aquamarine eyes towards her. "Konnichiwa, Imai."

She placed her brown eyes out of the window. A gloomy aura spread across the academy, for all of them knew that the fire caster was gone. He was avoided, but they loved him. She loved him. She looked at the cherry blossom tree hoping to see him sitting under it. She looked at the withered rose in her hand. She placed it on her chest, close to her heart, and weeped as she reminisced her days with him. A cool breeze then blew on her wet face. It called her name. But, it had a familiar voice.

"Mikan," it said to her once again.

She looked behind her, and saw a figure dressed in white. He had those familiar ebony strands of hair. He had those familiar crimson eyes. He had that familiar warmth she always longed for. Yes, it was him. A tear then flowed from her eye. He saw him smile at her. He offered her another ivory rose. She took it, and kissed it. He came close to her, and wiped the tear off her face. He caressed her face, and pressed his lips on hers. It was cold, but she knew it was him. An unexplainable happiness entered her heart as it beat slower, slower.

"I can't believe he's gone," he said as he looked out the window.

"I know. Even Mikan can't take the truth. I feel pity for her," she said as she placed tea into each of their cups.

"She really loved him, didn't she?" He bowed his head down.

"I guess so." She then looked out of the window, Two orbs of green were looking straight at her. It was difficult for her to see into the darkness outside. But, she distinguished it was a black cat standing on one of the tree's branches. She felt her heart beat fast. She remembered what Otonashi said to her, "You have to watch out for her. Something is going to happen tonight."

"Nogi, come with me," she said with a worried tone. "It's Mikan, she's in trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just follow me."

They dashed out of the room and went towards the brunette's. The room was silent, and a grim aura was felt when they arrived. Hotaru knocked on the door. But, there was no answer. She knocked once again, but still, no answer. A great fear enveloped her and she decided to enter her room. She opened the door, and there she saw her, lying motionlessly on the bed. Slowly, she approached the bed. Ruka followed from behind. She placed her lavender orbs on the girl lying on the bed with a smile on her lips and a white rose in her hand. She touched her pale face. It was cold. Tears then formed in her eyes. She was gone. Ruka, on the other hand, noticed it. He didn't believe it. He heard the inventor wail in agony. She continued to call out Mikan's name. He placed her in his arms, hoping to keep her still.

Then, the days passed. She looked at the coffin descend into the ground. Her only happiness, buried into the ground. She buried her head into Ruka's chest. His shirt absorbed her tears. He looked at the coffin. He then looked at Natsume's grave which was placed beside the brunette's. Both of them were gone. He felt his heart beat faster because of the hurt he felt. He embraced Hotaru in order for him to relieve the pain in his heart. He then looked at a nearby cherry blossom tree. A couple were in each other's arms. They looked at him. It was them: the fire caster and the brunette. He released himself from the inventor and pointed towards the tree. Hotaru saw them. She saw them approach the both of them. She saw Mikan come to her. She smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hotaru," she whispered in Hotaru's ear. Tears began to roll down her face again. She saw the couple walk away hand and hand as they disappeared. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

"I have to go with her. I can't live in happiness without her," she said as she cried.

She then felt herself being brought into Ruka's body. She felt his tight embrace. She felt him hug her tighter, tighter.

"You'll leave me, too? I don't want that to happen. You're the only one left for me. I don't want you to leave me," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Why?"

"I need you. I want you always with me. Natsume is lucky because even though he's gone, he has Sakura-san with him. Hotaru, don't leave me." He held her tight, hoping that she will not leave him.

"Idiot, I won't leave you." Then, she saw an ivory rose growing from a nearby rose bush.

--

This is my second fan fiction! This is also my first oneshot. I'm sorry if it's tragic. It just came into my mind and I want to put it here. I hope you like it. Please send me reviews, everyone! And, don't forget to wait for the sequel of Black Cat Means Good Luck which is You, Me and Aoi. It will be published a little while soon. I love you guys!


End file.
